Lady Anastasia
Lady Anastasia is a member of of the Russian Alliance and an "evil." counterpart to on and off member of the B Team Lizbeth She is not so different from the real Lizbeth with their only difference being what happened when they were younger. While Lizbeth was lucky and managed to become a strong willed heroine, Lady Anastasia wasn't so lucky and felt into depression in a way. Her reason for joining Vlad Bender was not for immoral reasons or for bad intentions. Anastasia doesn't hate the heroes or anything unlike most villains. She joined them for companionship in her otherwise lonely life and has no ill will towards the heroes. Like Lizbeth she is a cute and nice girl, but just like her is very deadly when pushed. Vlad Bender and the allegiance fear her when she is angry. While Vlad Bender, Makurai Skipper and the other members are more than willing to do wrong things, Lady Anastasia not so much and she tries her best to keep Vlad Bender, Makurai Skipper and the rest from going too far. She also has a dislike for Vlad Bender's assistant as he annoys her Her only physical difference is her mostly black and red skirt to Lizbeth's white and red skirt and the fact she wears a hat on her head LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Anastasia unlike the other Russian Counterparts was not with them at the fight and by definition wasn't buried in the snow. No one knows where she was at the time. Lady Anastasia attended the trial of Tuxedo Lovelace. She told the villains how Tuxedo formed a group of heroes. After hearing Falcon's proposal to marry Tuxedo's daughter, She rebelled in anger. The night She breaks Tuxedo, Midget Apple, and Marshmallow free and helps them escape, but is recognized by the Adolf Hitler. They all escaped. She and Tuxedo reunited with his friends. Zick took her by her throat by interrogating her. Tuxedo told them she had reformed. The gang realized the truth and made friends with her. She helps them to capture Izaya but failed. She watches Tuxedo fight Dormammu. After Tuxedo's defeat Tuxedo gave her and new members a tour to Lovelace Mansion. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Anastasia is acting as the one ruling the Courage Kingdom while Lizbeth is out and she ends up joining forces with Dr.Strange and his team. Anastasia also has been looking after Henry who's been having nightmares of fire due to Pan and this gets the others to make a machine, that allow them to enter the thoughts of another. In addition they decide to help her defend the kingdom. She joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Dr.Strange and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley as she and the other girls try to save them but they are distracted by what Loki and Wesker are up to since they still need to be dealt with. She helps Strange deal with Sector 32. LOTM: Yellow Submarine She returns with Dr. Strange who knew Dormammu all along. She dicides to get rid The Miracle Elite of Vlad Bender the Russian Alliance. Since she help saving Theodore's live and join forces with Bender, Slade, and Castiel and Dr. Strange kill Black Garurumon, she will always stand on Zick's side, along with Dr. Strange. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Clones Category:Honorable Villains Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Villains Category:Cute Characters Category:Type IV Anti Villains Category:Humans Category:Sympathetic Destroyer of Worlds Category:Woobies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Former members of Dormammu's alliance Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Masculine Girl Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:The Alpha Team's allies